


存

by Saintmephisto



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, 历史同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: lofter旧文存档





	存

**Author's Note:**

> lofter旧文存档

赵雍此前从未体验过如此干瘪赤裸的饿，一种灼热的空从内部噬咬着他的胃，让他明明灭灭地想起雨天前昏黑的蚁群。 穿过屏风的场景变得恐怖，他凑过去，原来蚁群围绕着一具腐败的尸身，他几乎呕吐起来。 没有缘由的他又梦到了屏风后面的人，原本他以为那人会像上一次那样满身鲜血的站在他的跟前，用悲哀的眼睛望他，可是幻想终于消逝了，人终究是人，即便梦境也不免渗入了时间流失的痕迹——时间顺着锈掉的破铜烂铁叮当作响地砸在房梁顶那些鸟兽的铜面上，那些鸟兽全都大张着嘴，夸张滑稽地像嗷嗷待哺的乳鸟。 过了一会他意识到外面下起了倾盆的雨，因为密密麻麻的敲击声在他头顶上越发清晰地炸响起来，待哺的乳鸟们渐渐开始狰狞的啄着他的胃，他下意识地用手去挡，这次完完全全清醒了。 他看到了仰过来的金碧辉煌的宫殿顶，他睁着眼睛躺在地板上，像一个身无蔽物的青年漂浮在广渺阔大的星空底下，四周都是没了边的洪荒宇宙，这个时候最原始的生命的雏形尚未开始其漫长的历史和受难，一切都是最本初的混沌样子，杂乱无章的碎石块相互碰撞地粉碎又聚合在一起，就像是即将迈出大争之世的原始的中原。一个尾声，和一个崭新的世界，他想，可他还是觉得饿。


End file.
